Memories
by Queenbee19
Summary: Luke Castellan has been back for 21 days. Theres alot of things I don't know. But I do know that I love him. But being reunited with the one that I love has brought back memories. Memories of beauty joy and love, and some better left forgotten. I love Luke. But being with him now is so hard. I want to resist the memories. Maybe I'm not strong enough. Sequel to Promises & Locked.
1. Kiss of Death

**Kiss of Death**

Chapter 1

_"My first kiss went a little like this"_

I smirked, turning up the radio in Luke's new car. He looked back at me, his eyebrows waggling in amusement.

"This song?" He asked me with an 'are you serious' look.

I shrugged, "Why not? Too many memories?" I teased him, turning the notch a tad bit higher so that the car was practically vibrating to the beat. I leaned my head against the window of his sports car. I would tell you the name of what kind of car he had, if I knew anything about cars.

_"She won't ever get enough, once she gets a little touch, if I had it my way you know that I'd make her say"_

"Too many memories," he nodded, keeping his hands on the wheels but turning his attention to me. I fluttered my eyelashes at him, watching him look at me.

Memories of drunk nights, memories of trying to remember what we did. Memories of kisses, salty and sweet. Sorrowful and savory. Memories of more then just little touches, in more then just a few places. Memories: some to remember and others better left forgotten.

Luke had been back for 28 days now, but who's counting? And ever since he's been back, he's been different. He's spent more time with me, did gentlemanly things for me, and never missed a chance to tell me he loves me.

After the lingering silence from his end, my laughter filled the car. "Ok I know I'm extremely sexy and It's probably hard to look away, but can you focus on the road Luke?" My voice came out light and airy, I was almost teasing him. But for me it was my attempt to go back to normal. I'll never be the same after his death, never. But we're trying to pick up from where we left off in our relationship. It was the most soothing thing for both of us.

"I'm not staring at you, I'm staring at the bug on your forehead…"He started focusing his eyes to the top of my head.

I screamed, "Oh my freaking gods Luke I swear to Zeus if you don't get this thing off my forehead!" I started, and stopped at Luke's chuckles.

"Really? That's all it takes to make you scream?" He teased, his eyes reverting to the road. He reached a hand out, ticking my sides though he couldn't see where he was tickling. Through the window of his car the sun shown, bringing out the specks of gold in his sandy blonde hair.

"Shut…up" I said crossing my arms as my cheeks turned pink. I tucked my platinum hair behind my ear, turning down the radio and turning up the air conditioning. Even if it was late August, it was 90 degrees today.

"Ok…I know you said memories. Which ones?" I asked him resting back on the black leather of his seat.

Luke's sandy eyebrow raised, but his eyes didn't leave the road as we drove faster down the highway. "You wanna talk memories?"

I did. I wanted to talk to him, because while he was gone I had to relive all of the memories of him without anyone to talk to about them. And now he was here, I wanted to talk. It could be healing.

"Ok, favorite kiss?" I asked him, not waiting for him to decide if he wanted to answer or not. I had a favorite already in mind, our first.

Luke was silent for a long moment, and for a second I was afraid I was going to get the silent treatment. But when his lips opened he talked quietly, as if he wasn't sure how I would take it. "Our last."

I knew he didn't mean our most recent, which would be 20 minutes ago and took place at the gas station. Why he didn't get gas before we left Zeus only knows why. But I knew he meant the kiss before he died. Or I liked to call it, the kiss of death.

"Our last kiss?" I whispered, wondering why my voice decided to lower itself. It was as if I forgot how to talk, because he sent be back to the memory. But I wasn't going to relive the moments of him dying. I was too weak for that. Or maybe now I was strong enough to resist.

"You remember?" I asked him, regaining confidence in my voice. I was no longer broken. No I was not letting this break me, shake me anymore. I wasn't going to let the past mess with my future. Determination spiked itself through my system, giving me a surge to do this. Talk about it.

"I remember…"He said to me ruefully. He kept driving, heading off the highway as the car slowed down. He turned the radio completely down, blocking out the echo of Justin Timberlake. Luke did that cute thing where he flipped his hair, before turning to look at me for a second. His blue eyes swam with mixed feelings, not sure if he should comfort me or keep going.

"Tell me." I said to him, closing my eyelids and resting back as the car came to a complete stop. I counted 7 seconds before we began to move again.

Luke's face looked pained, then relived that he could remember out loud. "You sure?" he asked glancing back to me. I could've been asleep, or dead, resting on the car seat and saying nothing in response.

"I just disarmed you, and you were on the ground crying. You looked awful, and your hair was stained with blood I remembered that. It smelled like blood. And then you told me something. You said that I promised and that I loved you."

Luke stopped, turning the corner on a street I didn't recognize. "Keep going," I said softly to him, wanting to hear it from him.

"Then I snapped out of it, and I blinked a few times. I almost forgot where I was. And I couldn't remember my name for a split second. Then it all hit me really hard, and then I felt really guilty. And drained, I finally got my body back from Kronos and I was so tired. I wanted it all to stop."

We turned another corner, before continuing to drive to the mystery destination Luke was taking me to. We stopped again, and I had opened my eyes to see the glow of a red light and Luke's blue eyes on me.

I closed my eyes again, and he kept going. "And then I picked you up, you were so light. I remembered wondering if you we're eating. I kissed your forehead, not caring that you had a small trickle of blood running down it. You gave me a smile back, but it was so small that I knew you we're forcing it for my sake. You didn't look ok, I felt like it was my fault. I knew it was my fault. And then…" Luke closed his eyes and at the same moment we were lucky that mine had opened. In that same instant an old forest green Chevy came right at us, and I reached over grabbing the wheel and swerving us from clashing. It would have been a messy accident that I would've had to Charmspeak us out of. Even if we both we're immortal, that wouldn't get us out of legal trouble.

"Luke what the hell keep you eyes on the road!" I yelled at him, once we were in the clear and both breathing heavy to the hum of the car. I heart beat slowly descended until it was normal again.

"Hey sorry I was remembering!" He yelled back defensively, moving my manicured hands and taking the wheel back protectively. His new car was his new baby. And I was and I quote, never aloud to drive it. Which was dumb because who do you think paid for it? I'll give you a hint, she know nothing about cars. " Plus he should've been watching out for me!"

"Always blaming someone," I mumbled, using one arm to rest myself on the window, turning my torso so that I was facing Luke. I rolled my ice blue eyes noticeably, not giving a damn if Luke saw or not.

"What?" He called back to me, keeping his temper down to a sizzle. We both have been making a significant effort to not fight since he came back. Not that we have been succeeding perfectly, but its sort of getting there.

"Nothing Luke!" I said to him exasperated, I brushed back my hair, sitting up and looking forward again. "And plus Luke your car is like bright red and like crazy expensive, it's kinda hard to miss. He was paying attention you weren't." I could've ended it, but I wanted the last word.

"Look, if its bright red then he should see it and move out of my way!"

I rolled my eyes, "Whatever Luke," I said as it silenced us both. I was content, I had the last word. But I think Luke was silent in thought, thinking of something to retort me with.

I heard him sigh, giving up and letting me win. Point Tess, but who was keeping score?

I was quiet again, before taking another small breath, "Can you finish?" I quietly asked him, it was a small request. But I really wanted to hear the rest.

Luke sighed, taking one hand off the wheel and combing it through his unkept hair. "Ok let's see, I picked you up. I kissed your forehead, and you we're bloody. Oh yeah, then I placed my lips on yours. And we kissed. And I remembered thinking to myself 'man this is the last time you're going to kiss her' and I felt so terrible about it. Yet I couldn't stop kissing you, stalling having to say goodbye.

Then that was it, Percy ended up interrupting us and bought Kronos back," every time he said his name I saw him shudder, "and then that was it. I didn't kiss you again until 28 days ago."

I sighed, "Yeah. I guess that's it." I said, pausing, before turning back on the radio. I turned the nob slowly up, until the current song filled Luke's car. I rested back on the leather seat, listening.

_"She hears the angels out on the streets_

_Tonight as she walks right by oh they sing so softly_

_They sing "oohh whooah, oohh whooah, oohh whooah_

_Loves right behind you oohh whooah"_

I smile, listening to the song I faintly recognized. I felt like it was speaking to me though, just a little bit. But love wasn't right behind me, it was right beside me. But I did remember thinking I heard angles in the streets when I first met him. I smiled, and I saw Luke glace to me to see what I was smiling about but I said nothing in response to him. Because I was smiling about nothing. Nothing at all.

_"That's why I'm telling her_

_I wanna love you more_

_Than all of the things you wanted_

_Than all of the things your not"_

"You listening too?" Luke asked me, turning it up. White Dress-Parachute came up on the touch screen of the car. So that was the name, I sort of remembered listening to it before.

"Mhm, I am." I said to him, nodding simply. I listened to the rest of the song, which was just a repeat of the chorus. But the lyrics filled my ears.

"Love you." He reminded me, even know he told me this morning. And he told me at breakfast. And he told me an hour ago. I don't think it mattered how many times he told me. What mattered was that I knew. And that he told me. Because you never know when it would be the last time you told someone.

"Love you too," I responded. Telling him once again, and hoping and knowing it wouldn't be the last time I would tell him.

Hoping and knowing that he would never forget.


	2. No Longer Honeymooning

**No Longer Honeymooning**

Chapter 2

"Luke, what do you wear to a Halloween party?" I ask pouted, twirling my blond hair around my fingers as I looked at my boyfriend.

"Tess, can you please move?" He asked me, moving his head to get a better view of the TV, or the percentage of what I wasn't currently covering.

It had been 64 days since Luke came back. I guess I was the only one counting. And it was October, which mean that the leaves had fallen and camp was almost deserted. It also meant time for Halloween, and Kaleb's annual Halloween birthday party. My friend zoned friend happened to have his birthday fall on the 31st so lucky us had a party to attend every year.

And everyone knew that Halloween parties we're the one days of the year that girls could dress up like sluts and get no crap for it. Actually I don't even remember the point of Halloween. These days Halloween meant slutty dress up party. And trending question on everyone's minds would be "What is Tess going to wear?"

"Lukey come on! I need help figuring out what I'm wearing! Why won't you help me! I whined, so what it was the middle of the day on a Sunday? I wanted him to help me pick out what to wear this year, since last year he wasn't there to help. It was a think we did together every year. Minus the one I decided to wear my "birthday suit".

"I'm busy" Luke gritted his teeth. It was Sunday, and football had been on. I ever got why guys cared for football, and never would. The only football I cared for was the football team we had. And even with that I didn't really care, no one did. I just liked to wear the cute skirt and come up with suggestive "cheers".

So we had passed the Honeymoon stage. And by that I simply meant that we were no longer in "I LOVE YOU" mode all of the time. No more cute nicknames and holding hands. Though he would always be my Lukey Bear, just don't ask. I just didn't walk around googliy eyed calling him that. Now we were going back to how we normally we're. It wasn't that we loved each other less, it was that like we annoyed each other more.

"Pwease? Come on I need help," I said to him seriously.

"Tess." He said looking me in the eye, "I am busy. I will help you later."

"What about now?"

"No"

I paused, "Is now later?" I asked just because I knew it would drive him crazy.

"Tess! No now is not later. Can you please move out of the way?" He asked me nicely. I could tell all he wanted was to finish his game. But Jenna and Amanda had dates, and Aira was probably busy fooling around with my brother. I was bored. I needed _someone_ to bug.

"But _Luuuuuuuuke_," I dragged out for extra effect.

Luke glared at me, because he knew all to well what I was doing. "Stop it. Can you please just sit down we can talk on the commercial?"

I frowned, but took my spot next to him on his couch in his room. I cuddled until I was under his shoulder, looking blankly at the screen where big guys were shoving themselves around in purist of a little ball. I rolled my eyes, so stupid.

Once it was cut to commercial, he looked over at me with a smirk. I arched a plucked eyebrow, before I was tickled repeatedly. He held my small frame close, so that I couldn't get out much of a protest to this tickling abuse.

He stopped, letting me go. "Asshole," I said to him, combing my now messed up hair with my fingers so that it looked good again.

"Hey hey, I'm not the one who was intruding their boyfriend's football time." He said to me as he rested back on the couch grabbing his remote.

"It was for a good cause!" I protested.

Luke raised an amused eyebrow, "And what would that be?"

"The Tess Needs an Outfit for the Halloween Party Foundation?" I said back crossing my arms pointedly.

Luke chuckled, "Bad cause. " he decided, playfully punching my shoulder.

I pretended to be hurt by that, "Hey!" I pouted, punching him back. It was no use though, he was obviously stronger then me anyways.

"You know what a good cause would be?" He asked me, smirking as he grabbed my waist and moved me onto his lap.

"What?" I asked back playing along to the beat of Luke's heart as he leaned in kissing me. I pressed my lips to his, as he held me close. I continued to kiss him, up against the couch. Luke looked for the remote with his hands, my body blocking his peripheral vision. He pressed the buttons a few times, as I heard the volume of this TV go down.

Luke moved his mouth and I moved mine to match his, smirking into the kiss. He tried once again to move, and I let him, kissing my neck softly. He kissed me again and again, and I let an uncontrolled moan escape my lips.

Then the door to his room creaked open, and my head instantly turned to find my brother in the doorway of his room. I bright smirk danced at Keegan's lips as he surveyed the scene. He was obviously amused by the look on his face, he had caught his little sister right in the act.

Now lets get things straight, Keegan and I are twins. But he came out first, in a difference of minutes. And he will be, as much as I try to forget, and always has been my older brother. Not that he's much of one. He didn't know I existed until I was like 18 anyways. And even know that he knows I exists, we don't talk much. He's dating Aira, always trying to get her attention off of Jordan and onto him. And speaking of attention, his ego was as large as mine. Ego was one thing we shared, among others. For example we shared parents, birthdays, and faces. Keegan was me, if I were a boy.

No matter what relationship we had, he was my obnoxious brother. And he never was a protective older brother, ever. And he knew the kinds of stuff I did with Luke, before and after his death. So this was nothing new to him, I was 21 anyways. But still, to him this probably was a perfect moment to embarrass me.

"Castellan, what are you doing all on my little sister!" Keegan called out, holding an open beer in one hand, and leaning against the frame.

Luke turned around, finally realizing Keegan was here. He looked back to me, and I moved around so I was off his lap. Luke smirked, looking to his best friend and back to me. "Giving her a taste of seven minutes in heaven."

Keegan chuckled, "Look, you keep touching my sister like that and I'll have to give you ten in hell. We couldn't have anything happening to Tessy could we?" He teased, first at Luke before looking to me.

I rolled my ice blue eyes, which sadly were a matching pair to his. "What are you doing in here Keegan?" I asked him with a sigh.

Keegan shrugged, "I came to see if Luke wanted to watch the game, but it seems he's busy watching something else."

I hid a pink blush coming up on my cheeks. It wasn't like I was embarrassed it was only Keegan. It was just weird having your brother burst into your make out session with your boyfriend.

Luke smirked "I am, but you can join us. Tess won't mind."

I pouted, crossing my arms as he knew I very much would mind. Keegan however, took this as a fun time to get on my nerves by sitting right between Luke and I, making me scoot over for him.

"Really Keegan? Sit on the other couch" I said more then annoyed.

Keegan yawned, "I would, but I like this one better," He smirked as the commercial ended and the game came back on. I frowned, pretending to try to be interested. Or even to understand what the hell was going on anyways. It was just so confusing, this is why I hated football.

Keegan looked over and saw me pouting, "What wrong Tess, you don't look happy," he jeered, and I so badly wanted to punch him. I was just too lazy too. I could've really left as soon as he showed up, I just didn't want to go through the effort.

"No!" I said sarcastically, "How could you tell Keegan? Was it my blant dislike for you or my disappointed look when you showed up?"

Keegan chuckled, putting a brotherly arm around me. One that I immediately removed from around me. I knew he was just doing this to get on my nerves, "Neither. It was the death glare that you gave Luke when he said I could stay." He smirked, "If looks could kill."

"You'd be dead, "I said back to Keegan, reverting my attention to the television screen. Brothers. Boyfriends. People.

* * *

Hope you liked it! I love writing Tess. Anyways if you liked it, please leave a review and tell me what you liked. If you hated it, please leave a review and tell me you hated it. Anways please leave a review! Hope you loved it really. And if you havn't read its prequel Promises, you should really read it! And you can read the in between One-Shot poem Locked. Thanks!

xoxo Queenbee19


	3. It Started With Tears

**It Started With Tears**

Surrounding me was the soft fibers of Luke's green comforter. I sighed, as I laid closer to him as he took a deep breath. It was 3 in the morning, and somehow I had been wrapped into group counseling with Luke.

Well, it wasn't exactly counseling. And I wasn't exactly invited. To be firm, I had invited myself to move into Luke's room in the Hermes Cabin. He never asked me to join him, I just decided to sleep with him every night. And it wasn't counseling, Luke had a bad dream. A dream shared with me.

77 days since Luke died. Double digits of the same number, lucky number seven. But it wasn't a very lucky day for us so far, because it began with a dream.

I wouldn't call it a dream, I would call it a nightmare. But then it wasn't a nightmare, because nightmares we're meant to scare your senses and tell you something. This was a nightmare went for the soul purpose to haunt us. To leave us the same tingling feeling that someone's watching us, that something's lingering in the air. Something stirring, something unsettled. Someone who had business that needed to be taken care of.

First up on the wheel of torture was me. Or maybe it was Luke. But I knew it was intended for me. It was intended to remind me of my pain, the pain I was in 78 days ago.

I watched it all. Luke and I stood on opposite sides of something I'm not sure. It was black, smoke surrounding us in a haze. An intoxicating mix that wrinkled my nose when I inhaled. And burned when I exhaled. I couldn't tell if the Luke across the room could tell it was me or not. I tried to call out, mist forming around my mouth and muffling noise. I wanted to look away, but I was forced to watch. Forced by my dream, and forced by my heart.

It started backwards. A countdown from 365 to 1. You could see a little clock hovering around us, jeering at the amount of days left to watch. I thought it went so slow, yet it was over so quickly. Almost painless, but watching put me in pain. I was forced to watch. Every single day I lived with Luke not here.

It started with tears. Then me crying, not leaving my room, not eating. Me. coming out of my shell still broken and beaten. Me socializing, flirting. As if it never happened. As if I had no cracks. Me. Reuniting with Anti. Seeing his face made me cringe. Me, making love to him on Valentines Day. Me, crying as he left me. Me, more broken then before, feeling abandoned. Me, in shock as I heard the news. Me, as I watched him fight Hades. Me, as I kissed him in reunion. It ended in tears.

We both watched in silence, though if I could speak I don't know what I would say. I don't know how to explain, the girl I watch is not me. But maybe it is. A hard exterior, with a pretty face. A shattered interior, with guilt that cannot fade. I thought it was over.

But then the wheel of torture was spun again, landing on Luke's fate. The image before us changed to something I swore I would never see. Something you never get to watch. My death.

I no longer knew what was real and what was fake. But I knew I was watching myself die. I could see it in my face I had given up, that I had lost control. My blue eyes ran with a new kind of wild they hadn't before. A look so on the verge of insanity, yet so close to normality. The look of a girl on the verge of a breakdown.

Then it happened quickly, I put myself out of my miserary. I swiftly did it, with a knife similar to that of the cursed blade that killed him. In my heart I knew it would never be true, in my head I didn't know what to think.

I realized we weren't being shown the future. But a version of the past. What could've happened if I lost it. What drove me to that depression I don't know. Because as much and deep as I love, I didn't think it went that far. And in my head at the moment I swore to myself never to let a boy get to me that much. But I was dreaming right? So my promise was virtually worthless. Like it never happened.

I woke up without tears. i thought I was alone, but Luke had also saw it. Because as soon as we woke we embraced each other in a deep hug. Then I moved away, lying emotionless with him as we said nothing. Until Luke opened is mouth and began to speak.

"You didn't try to..."

"No." I said quickly,"I didn't. I could say I was that close but even that would be a lie. That girl, in the dream. That wasn't me." But she looked like me. Same hourglass, same perfect smile. Same blonde hair blue eyes and classic beauty.

"I just want you to know to never, ever get that upset. Never do that to me."He said quietly, hugging me close. I sighed, and that was how I was here now. I was getting the suiside lecture.

It wasn't that I was unemotional to what just happened. Its just that that scene was very real for me. It was real, because it happened. I had to watch him die. And unlike Luke, I had to live with it. And I just hoped that he understood a little bit how I felt the past year. And I think it did. I think it hit him hard. I just hope he understood what he did to me. And why I'm not the girl I was.


	4. Love Him Either Way

Love Him Either Way

My favorite thing about winter, was everything. Even know it was cold, and show flakes fall and stick to your lipgloss, I didn't even mind. Fall was stupid with it's color changing leaves. But once winter came everything's so white and delicate.

101 days have passed with Luke. I'm the only one counting, that I know for sure. Because yesterday I was all excited to celebrate 100 days we've been back together...but Luke was not. As in he had no idea, he stopped counting after like 14.

So I was a little pissed today, and I made sure everyone in camp knew. It was obvious, by the way my Ugg Boots made prints in the snow that I was in a bad mood. I made a little guessing game of it, and kept my angel pink lips locked.

I felt something grab me from behind as I whipped around to come face to face with the causer of my problems.

"Hey Tess," Luke casually grinned, as if he was oblivious to my pouting.

"What?" I asked him, crossing my slim arms and holding his gaze in seriousness.

Luke sighed, running a hand through his sandy hair, "I'm sorry,"

"For what?" I looked up at him, raising my eyebrows in expectation.

Luke shrugged, "I actually have no idea. I was just gonna wing it" he confessed.

My ice blue eyes ceased to meet his, instead making their way around my head in annoyance. I loved him, but sometimes he could be so stupid. He should know why I'm mad because he shouldn't of forgotten our 100th day anniversary in the first place. "Whatever I gotta go," I said to him, turning back around to pout my way around camp.

I got about maybe two feet away from him before Luke made his way in font of me, "Wait!"

I moved out of his way, but he moved him body blocking me from my escape. "Luke, move" I said annoyed, crossing my arms as my blonde curls blew in the winter wind.

Luke began to chuckle, and my face softened a tiny bit in confusion. "Happy 101 day anniversary, I didn't forget," he grinned, putting one arm around my waist and bringing me to him as we began to walk.

"Well...then why didn't you say something yesterday?" I countered, no longer as mad as I was but significantly annoyed.

Luke smirked widely, and I swore his teeth were as bright as the snow that was falling. "Well...I knew you would go bat-shit crazy if I didn't, so I didn't," he began to chuckle leading me down the snowy path towards the forrest.

"Luke! That's not even funny I was like...legitamitly upset!" I complained to him. He always got pleasure doing these kinds of things to me.

Luke playfully rolled his blue eyes that held my gaze telling me he was up to something. You couldn't trust sons of Hermes. "Like I would forget. You should have more faith in me Tessy"

"i do have faith in you!" I protested as we walked, "It's just you would be one to forget this!" He would be one to forget everything, he never remembered anything.

A smirk skirted across his face as we reached our destination. There was a snowy storybook scene among us. There were too off-white chairs that looked rustic and used, with a matching table in between. On the top held a small platter of cupcakes that had silver 101's on them. The snow fell perfectly around the table, but non of the little crystal flakes hitting its top.

Luke kissed my cheek, leaning down into my ear with his arms protectively. "Love you, don't forget"

I smirked, "Like I could ever forget," at least I couldn't forget now. Now that he was back, and has been back. And he's always here to remind me. Even if we weren't "that couple" anymore who walk hand and hand and kiss all the time, the love was still there.

Part of me was saying not to let these silly things bother me, yet the other half of me thought that my freak out was perfectly acceptable. Never the less, it was fixed now. Luke always managed to fix everything, yet only after he screwed it up.

Yet I couldn't help loving him either way.


	5. Time Machine

Time Machine

Part of me never wants to think about the war. Part of me wants to forget its existence, and everything before it. But part of me wants to relive those days. Because part of me knows it will never be the same.

128 days. I'm the only person counting, and from now on probably will be the only person counting. None of my pretty faced friends wouldn't even think twice about doing something like that. And I even think Luke has better things then to count days we're together.

It's been good and bad at the same time recently. I guess you get the good first because it's easier to explain.

I've weirdly enough grown. I thought I was mature and grown up before, but now I see how ignorant I was before Luke left. Because through these crystal blue eyes everything is more clear now.

I've started trying towards my potential, not being lazy because everyone else is. I was so content that I stopped pushing myself, Luke had really been my only goal.

I started going to lessons. First Advanced Sword Fighting with Aira. But then it turned into privates with Luke. Next thing you know its late nights sword fighting under the stars. Kissing in the dew grass while everyone else is asleep in their cabins.

Luke and I made a couple's list one night. I know its cheesy and so cliché. But as soon as Luke suggested it I remembered why I loved him so much.

We've spent the past few weeks sneaking out to complete our bucket list. Fall asleep under the stars. Skinny dipping in the lake. Sunsets and bubble baths. It's all been too perfect.

The bad, is that its different. My heart still tugs to the way it was. I miss my nievity as weird as it seems. Because I didn't know real pain then.

I pretend I'm fine. I never let everyone think I've changed. Because now that Luke's back I'm supposed to be happy right?

I am happy. Just not the same happy I was.

Thats the good and bad. I love the way I love him now. But I miss my love for him before. But if I had a time machine would I go back to when it was?


	6. What Are We Fighting For?

**_Sorry for the long break between chapters. Instead of one long Chap I have gifted you two short chaps. More to come this weekend, maybe even tonight. Enjoy!_**

What are we even fighting for

I yawned cuddling deeper into his cotton shirt, which smelled heavily of Vegas by Playboy. I figured it was Keegan's shirt Luke was borrowing, because Luke always smelled different.

155 days since we've been reunited. I'm still counting.

"Tess" he murmured into my beige sweater as we laid in the grass behind the Hermes Cabin. The stars were out above us, constaltions i could not name. And the fireflies blinked around us and the moon shone over us.

"Mhmmm" was my feeble response. It was late and I was tired. Wrapped up in his old blanket I inhaled the smell of sea salt and death. It brought me back to just a few short years ago, yet it felt like an eternity.

"Don't fall asleep on me," he coaxed my eyelids feeling heavy.

"Mmhmm" was all that initally came out, " Remember...one night. Before the night..." I didn't need to finish for him to know what night.

Before Luke let Kronos take over his body, we stayed up together like this. That night we were curled up on the deck of the Princess Andromeda unknown of the fate to come. Well, I think we both knew, its just neither wanted to face the music.

"I wished that night would never end" my boyfriend nodded holding me protectively close. I knew he hold me to keep me safe, like he'd never lose me again. But the problem was that part of me was already lost.

Luke began to lightly laugh, filling the silence around my ears. "It's stupid."

"What is?" I mustered pulled half heartedly into reality.

"The war. The whole damn thing. I was just...i don't even know Tess." He sighed losing his eyes and running a frustruated hand through his sand hair.

"The whole time all I was bitter about was love. Love from the gods, love from my dad. I thought, fighting love with hate would make it all better. It would change. But love is invincible. As you showed me. And in the end the hate still was put down by the same love it sought after. And you know the worst thing? All I wanted the whole time was admiration, appreciation, love. When it was already right there."

I couldn't help but smiling. And in my heart i knew he wasn't just talking about me. But everyone. What he wanted, he already had.

"I get it," I opened my mouth, letting thoughts timidly flow out. Rarely did I speak my intuelltual mind, hiding behind makeup and gossip to be like everyone else. "You ask yourself "what am i even fighting for?" And you dont even know. But you keep going because you feel like it's what your supposed to do. But your supposed to do nothing. It's a choice. We chose to fight instead of try and work through the hard things. Because we believe fighting will make it better. It never does. Fighting only makes you lose everything. But thats the silver lining. Once you lose it, you love it more"

Luke was real quite for a while, and I tried not to doze of.

"Tess?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you. Every single piece of you"

"I know" I smirked softly. In response his armed we're wrapped around me.

"And Luke?" I responded.

"What?"

"Your my hero, even if I don't say it." I've always resented him for being the hero, but now I can respect him. He ruined everything yes, but he sacrificed all he ever wanted to make it right again.

Lips touched. The sun rose. And I knew I had something worth fighting for.


End file.
